The Holy Empire of the Dawn
Originally started, almost a thousand years ago in year 0FZ , by the Aasimar Prophet Zaieen and his family, the Holy Empire of the Dawn has grown to become a massive force on Celdon. It is difficult to pin down how, but since then, it has become extremely rare for a normal human to ascend much higher in the ranks of the Holy Empire than a Church Mother or Father - in charge of a single church and thus, leader of a community. The current Empress Yiamae and her circle of Arch Heralds are all Aasimar, and it is closed to humans, and other races alike. Though there are only six of them in this circle excluding the Empress, and they lead a portion of the Holy Empire each, collectively wielding the entire might of the Holy Empire to carry out their whim - when commanded to do so by the Empres. Luckily for most, they appear to be largely benevolent, and only promote violence in the most extreme of cases. A prime example of such a case, is the crusade of 379FZ against the Orc Rovagug tribes that led to the apparent genocide of the entire Orc. Worship of such Gods cannot be tolerated by followers of the Sun, and the Orcs had already proven themselves a sharp thorn in the side of the Holy Empire for many years previous. The result of the crusade was that the Holy Empire's influence was vastly expanded, with dedicated worship of Sarenrae spreading amongst the Half Orcs, and some of the city states on Eastern Coasts. It also meant that her armies grew, both in strength and in numbers, and without a northern border to defend against the Orcs, The Holy Empire's forces could focus on exerting her influence in the East and the South. The Holy Empire's patron deity is Sarenrae, and worship of most other deities with the exception of Iomedae is outlawed in their lands. Sovereignty All decisions of national importance are made by Empress Yiamae, after consulting her circle of Arch Heralds, led by the First Herald. Decisions affecting just one city are decided by their respective Arch Heralds, and even smaller decisions by Church Mothers or Fathers. Laws Laws between within the Holy Empire of the Dawn are fixed. They are based on the tenets of Sarenrae, though some crimes, such as heresy and non-belief, are more strictly prohibited than one might expect. For example, to speak heresy is to lose your tongue. To write it, is to lose your hand. To repeat heresy is to be put to death in some cities, whereas in others you may simply be 'cured of your madness'. By contrast, theft incurs a fine and then more severe punishment upon repeat offences. Cities and Towns The Holy Empire is made up of five minor capitals, and one 'First' capital. Each capital and its satellites is led by an Arch Herald, with the First Herald leading the First Capital, where the Empress sits. *Dawnrise The other five capitals are equal in standing, but unequal in size. Here they are in size order: *Hallow's Well *Duskhold *Parantum *Daylight's Keep *Goltarm Towns are contained within their nearest city's sphere of influence, and thus are part of their respective regions. Diplomacy In the last thirty years, the Holy Empire of the Dawn has become much more involved in the politics on the continent. With the formation of The Rested Coast Confederacy in 468LZ , the Holy Empire of the Dawn approached a number of city states and independent towns, offering them all what has come to be known as a Freedom Pact. Many of them ignored the offer, but those that agreed have enjoyed almost thirty years of prosperity under the Holy Empire's wing. Relations between the Holy Empire and the Kingdom of Nerthelm are strained. Statistics 'General' 'Demographics' 'Notable NPCs'